un inicio diferente
by akne kaori
Summary: este es un inicio diferente, como pudieron conocerse si fuera mas acorde con esta epoca, espero les guste :
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es algo que se me ocurrio y espero sea de su agrado… es distinto a lo que conocemos como la serie de ranma, pero espero sea de su agrado =)

Era una mañana distinta a las demás, se sentía en el ambiente un clima de intranquilidad, un auto de los mas hermosos que se habían visto en la ciudad era conducido por un joven de negros cabellos y ojos azules, llevaba un traje muy costoso y muy a la moda, tenia recogido su cabello con una trenza y era muy fornido, el muchacho se encontraba en un estado de enojo y por ello no media la velocidad con la que lo conducía, mientras lo hacia las palabras de su padre rondaban por su cabeza

-como pudo hacerme eso ese viejo cretino_ se repetía mientras aceleraba su carro

-ahora entiendo xq me trajo a este viaje, pero me las pagara, o siii lo hará_ su cara se volvía cada vez mas llena de rabia mientras el volante era preso de unas fuertes manos casi a punto de romperlo.

Mientras iba por las calles de nerima trato de calmarse un poco mientras bajaba la velocidad, por suerte lo hizo ya que una joven con cara de ira se atravesó drásticamente x su camino, x suerte el logro verla a lo lejos y antes de cometer una tragedia logro detenerse a centímetros de ella.

La muchacha al darse cuenta del auto dio un salto mostrando sus grandes reflejos.

El joven viendo el incidente se bajo aun mas molesto del auto y dirigiéndose a la muchacha que por su salto se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo dando la espalda al muchacho, él se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-que te pasa casi haces que te atropelle, que estas loca, en que pensabas, querías morirte y si eso quieres anda matate de otra forma no me metas a mi_ lo dijo gritando con un tono muy engreído

Al terminar estas palabras la muchacha llena de ira se levanto del suelo muy lentamente apretando los puños al oír esas palabras tan toscas y groseras lanzadas por el, ella estaba tan molesta que decidió respirar un poco xq sabia como era su carácter y aun sin darse la vuelta le dijo:

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, si me quiero matarme o no es problema mio y por otro lado_ dijo esto ultimo dándose la vuelta para mirar al muchacho

-tu eres el baka que iba a toda prisa si no es xq salto me matas, tu en que piensas, si no era yo a la que casi matas era a otro_ todo esto lo dijo en tono amenazador viendo los azules ojos del muchacho

Al terminar con la frase ella se percato de lo guapo que era aquel joven y de que nunk antes lo había visto por nerima.

El por su parte se quedo bobo al ver a la hermosa muchacha con grandes ojos cafés, hermoso rostro, largo cabello azul y vestida de tal forma que al verla cualquiera la querría para siempre a su lado. Pero claro el orgullo no pudo más y al escuchar cada palabra de la muchacha y la ira de las palabras que su padre había mencionado anteriormente hiso que se diera la vuelta y tan solo dijera:

-eres una boba aléjate que me tengo que ir_ fingía mostrar indiferencia aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo ya que el había conocido mujeres hermosas pero algo en ella hizo que todo fuera distinto.

La muchacha salió de ahí diciendo algo q el chico no pudo oír pero viendo la cara de furia de la muchacha no le costó mucho imaginarse lo que le pudo estar diciendo.

Aquella chica dejo tan gravada su imagen en la mente del muchacho que toda la ira que tenia x lo que paso con su padre se había ido, así que pensando en ella volvió a la que ahora seria su nueva casa gracias a la promesa que el idiota de su padre había hecho con el supuesto amigo que tenia de joven.

La muchacha a su vez después de pasar el susto de verse atropellada camino hasta su casa odiando a aquel muchacho pero sorprendida de lo guapo que era, lo que realmente embobada pero enojada a la vez, solo quería que el peor día de su vida acabara, tenia que regresar a la cena que ofrecía su padre al amigo que venia de muy lejos con su esposa e hijo, pero esa ultima idea de que llegaría con su hijo la alteraba demasiado, como podía su padre haber hecho eso a ella y a sus hermanas, aunque amaba mucho a su padre logro odiarlo con la noticia que horas antes había recibido.

**Ese mismo día más tarde:**

El muchacho rendido ante el inminente destino, se vistió con las ropas que su madre le dio en la mañana, estaba elegante y aunque no era de su agrado ir vestido de esa forma, le era menos ir a la cena a la que estaba invitado, solo y por una extraña razón lo único que le mantenía en calma era el rostro de la joven q casi mata horas antes, realmente algo en ella había cambiado todo el humor del chico y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con los acontecimientos que ocurrirían al dirigirse a la cena esa muchacha había logrado lo que muchos no pudieron y también unas cuantas palabras de Su madre que era una mujer muy amable y comprensiva, esto le recordó el momento en el que regreso a su nueva casa.

FLASHBACK:

-ranma llegaste, eres tu_ se oia una voz muy dolida por los acontecimientos sucitados horas antes dirigidas al muchacho que entraba a su casa

-mama, si soy yo, perdóname por salir asi pero como se le ocurre a mi padre salir con tremenda tontera de un momento a otro_ lo dijo dirigiéndose a su madre en tono frio y triste

-pequeño_ abrazo al muchacho con una gran fuerza y ternura.

-madre ya soy todo un hombre no me trates así_ dijo ranma un poco sonrojado y algo molesto xq ya se creía todo un hombre aunque acababa de cumplir 18 años hace pocos meses.

-ranma para mi siempre serás mi pequeño, pero hijo x favor entiende que esto no es fácil para nadie, tu padre, tu lo conoces, sabes que puede hacer tonteras muchas veces, pero tambien sabes que estaremos juntos ante todo y si tu no aceptas este compromiso yo estaré de tu lado_ nodoka, asi se llamaba la mujer, dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios que hacían que el chico se calmara pero al instante se petrifico al ver a su madre sacando de quien sabe donde la catana que su padre , el abuelo de ranma, le había regalado.

-mama por dios guarda eso, aunque si me lo prestas un momento (diciendo esto en son de burla) matare a mi padre con mis propias manos_ dijo muy molesto otra vez recordando la conversación que había tenido en la mañana.

-ranma olvídalo aun no sabes lo que te espera, tu sabes que un saotome jamás deshonra su palabra, por lo menos dale una oportunidad quieres, quizá sea de tu agrado, no sabes que te espera_ lo dijo tierna y comprensivamente mientras mira a su hijo a los ojos.

-esta bien mama pero lo hare por ti no por ese viejo sin vergüenza_ sin mas se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a su gimanasio personal donde tenia un dojo a su disposición todo el tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-mama tu siempre haces conmigo lo que quiere (lo dijo derrotado a si mismo), esta bien que puede pasar, sino solo puedo deshacer el compromiso_ lo dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

-pero típico de mi padre, esas chicas deben ser de lo mas feas y odiosas, ya me imagino una enana gorda muy fea, hay no esto no puede ser, ya se mejor esta noche me preparare para terminar con esta farsa_ volando su imaginación y pensando todo lo que haría esa noche para terminar con la idiotez que hizo su padre.

En otra parte de nerima en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad…

-_ese tonto en que pensaba quería matarme__ pensaba la muchacha de largos cabellos azules mientras salía de la ducha.

En esos momentos una voz melodiosa interrumpio el pensamiento de la muchacha.

-Akane, deberías estar lista, nuestro padre quiere que estemos vestidas lo mas pronto para poder recibir a los invitados_ lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Kasumi, me estoy arreglando, pero no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila después de la noticia que nos dio nuestro padre_ lo dijo sorprendida al escuchar la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

-Querida hermana tu sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, la palabra de nuestro padre es sagrada, pero tranquila el nunca dejara que algún pervertido o loco este con nosotras, el es muy sabio y cualquier decisión que tome será por amor a nosotras_ con mucha calma y amor dijo cada una de esas palabras.

-Hay hermana tu no cambias, esta bien me terminare de alistar, has visto a uriko? Quiero que me ayude con mi peinado_ poniendo una carita triste su hermana se fue en busca de la ama de llaves de akane.

Akane busco uno de los vestidos de su armario, pero antes de tomar una decisión sono un par golpecitos en la puerta y una voz.

-señorita akane soy uriko, treigo un mandado de su padre, podría pasar?

-uriko (abriendo la puerta), ya le he dicho que no me diga señorita akane, con akane esta bien, y claro pase_ la muchacha aun en bata hizo pasar a la mujer, una señora de unos 50 años y cabello marrón y varias canas.

-pero señorita, digo akane, esta bien, su padre me ha mandado este vestido y estos zapatos, dijo que son para esta noche_ dando dos cajas a la muchacha.

-uriko, esta bien, este dia a sido terrible_abrazo a la mujer adulta y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-mi niña tranquila todo saldrá bien y si no usted sabe muy bien como defenderse, no por eso es una gran artista marcial.

Al oír esto akane sonrió y se seco las lágrimas que había derramado.

-esta bien uriko, pero ayúdame con mi peinado_ lo dijo dulcemente a lo que la señora con una sonrisa se dispuso a ayudarla.

En la casa saotome:

-hijo ya es hora de que empieces a bajar tenemos que irnos sino se nos hará tarde_ una voz masculina muy seria se oyo.

-tu no me hables que aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, y si voy no es por ti es por mi madre, solo xq ella me lo a pedido así que no cantes victoria_ dice ranma gritando muy enojado y saltando del primero al segundo piso, cayendo elegantemente.

-ranma cuidado con tu ropa, hoy es una noche muy especial asi que déjate de tonteras y vámonos ya_ dijo el sr. Saotome con mucha firmeza

Ranma amenazador se puso en posición de combate para golpear a su padre que viendo la posición de su hijo estaba a punto de defenderse pero una femenina voz calmo el ambiente

-genma , ranma dejen la inmadurez a un lado no quiero ningún enfrentamiento por ahora, debemos llegar a esta invitación elegantes y no con las ropas rotas como siempre así que los dos compórtense_ dijo muy seriamente nodoka que bajaba con un impresionante traje de gala negro y muy acorde para su edad.

En un silencio incomodo y con ciertas miradas de ira ranma desistió el ataque y genma hizo lo mismo.

-esta bien madre vamos, luces hermosa_ lo dijo caballerosamente mientras sonreía a su madre.

-gracias hijo, genma deberías ser como ranma_ lo dijo molesta al no escuchar un alaga de su esposo.

- perdóname nodoka si es cierto estas hermosa_ lo dijo como compromiso pero le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla hasta el carro que se encontraba en la puerta dispuesto a llevar a la cena tan esperada por todos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el sitio de reunión ranma se enojaba mas y mas y sus nervios aumentaban de gran manera.

Después de media hora el señor que conducía el auto dijo:

Srs. saotome es aquí ya llegamos.

A lo que ranma respiro y se bajo luego de sus padres, vio una casa enorme quisa un poco mas grande que la suya, era muy bonita, de pronto se oyó como se abria la puerta y un hombre los recibia.

Srs. Saotome buenas noches el sr. Tendo los espera en la sal por favor síganme_ el hombre que los recibió era algo mayor y muy educado.

Al entrar solo se vio a un hombre de la edad de su padre aproximadamente quien salió a recibir al amigo que hace tantos años no veía.

-Sr. Saotome como esta, tanto tiempo sin verlo_lo dijo dando un abrazo de amistad que hace mucho no le daba a su amigo.

-sr. Tendo cuanto tiempo sin verlo_ dijo felizmente genma al ver a su amigo

-soun te presento a mi familia, ella es nodoka, mi esposa

-mucho gusto sr. Tendo_ lo dijo inclinándose levemente en forma de saludo

-mucho gusto sra. Saotome_ repondio inclinándose de igual forma

-y este muchacho es ranma mi hijo_ dijo soun con palabras frias dirigidas a su hijo

-mucho gusto sr. Tendo_ de igual forma se inclino en forma de respeto al mayor

-ranma hijo mucho gusto_ lo dijo sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo que el joven

por favor llame a mis hijas_ dijo soun en un tono alegre

-si señor_ se retiro el sr. Que se necontraba recibiendo a la familia minutos antes

Unos cuantos minutos que a ranma le parecieron horas se oyo el golpe de la puerta interrumpiendo una conversación de viejos amigos.

-Pase por favor_ dijo el sr. Tendo

-sr. Sus hijas están aquí las hago pasar_dijo muy serio el sr. Fuji

-si por favor digales que sigan_dijo muy contento esperando toda la noche ese momento.

Continuara…..

Espero este fanfic sea de su agrado, esta historia se me vino de repente a la mente asi que sin pensarlo dos veces lo escribi espero que sea de su agrado y que puedan hacer comentarios. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Unos cuantos minutos que a ranma le parecieron horas se oyó el golpe de la puerta interrumpiendo una conversación de viejos amigos.

-Pase por favor_ dijo el sr. Tendo

-sr. Sus hijas están aquí las hago pasar_ dijo muy serio el sr. Fuji

-si por favor dígales que sigan_ dijo muy contento esperando toda la noche ese momento.

En ese momento el mundo de ranma se vino a bajo recordando lo que su padre le dijo antes de comenzar uno de los días mas raros que tenia.

FLASHBACK

-ranma tengo que hablar contigo_ se dirigió genma a un confundido ranma, ya que su padre solo lo llamaba para hablar cosas insensatas

- que quieres

-esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre ranma_ lo dijo muy molesto, aunque no era distinta la forma de tratarse de ambos

-bueno escucha he venido a decirte que ya es hora de que tengas novia, un chico como tu, de una familia tan reconocida, debería haber tenido varias novias así que visitaremos a un viejo amigo y a sus hijas _ hablo seriamente genma

-otra vez con eso (dijo gritando), ya me has presentado a tantas mujeres, y lo peor una mas fea que otra, tu sabes que para mi eso no es importante, quiero acabar de estudiar y entrenar artes marciales

-no te lo pregunto ranma prepárate que esta noche iremos a una cena, yo le prometí cuando jóvenes que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos pasaríamos la vejez juntos con nuestras familias, por eso hemos venido a vivir acá y mejor si te casas con alguna de esas muchachas

-estas loco_ y salió huyendo de la casa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De pronto dos hermosas chicas aparecieron, una de cabello largo y castaño que aparentaba ser la mayor y otra de cabello morado y largo, ambas eran de figuras perfectas, a primera vista eran el sueño de todo hombre, pero para ranma fue como otras dos chicas mas presentadas por el obstinado de su padre, al verlas de repente una imagen paso por su mente, la chica de cabellos azules, simplemente no la podía olvidar, solo pensaba en su encuentro tanto que comparo a ambas chicas con ella, no entendía que le pasaba si solo la vio una vez y nada mas.

-familia saotome estas son mis hijas, ukio (refiriéndose a la de cabellos castaños) y shampoo

-Mucho gusto esta es mi familia_ dijo genma seriamente

-mi esposa nodoka (sonrió amablemente a las muchachas) y mi hijo ranma (el mismo que hizo una reverencia)

Ambas posaron los ojos en el, ya que les pareció extremadamente guapo, sus músculos resaltaban en su traje, era alto y muy educado.

Sin perder tiempo ambas se abrazaron al muchacho mientras se veían con rabia.

-ranma quieres ir a conocer el jardín_ decía shampoo planeando como hacerlo suyo mientras ukio le decía

-ranma mejor vamos te muestro la casa será mas divertido_ lo dijo tiernamente, pero ranma simplemente no se sentía cómodo siendo tratado así y menos en frente de sus padres.

-jajaja nuestros hijos se han llevado bien amigo_ le dijo soun a genma alegremente

-si querido amigo

Nodoka que era una mujer muy sabia se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba muy feliz, así para sacarlo del mal rato dijo

-queridas podrían enseñarme la casa a mi también

Aunque la idea de no estar solas con ranma las molesto mucho pero sabían que esa mujer era su madre así que accedieron con gusto mientras llevaban juntas a ranma y a nodoka a conocer la casa. Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que el sr. Fuji anuncio que la cena estaba servida y todos se fueron hacia el comedor.

En otra parte de nerima

-akane baja ya llegaron los invitados_ dijo nabiki hermana mayor de akane y menor que kasumi

-si

Akane, nabiki y kasumi bajaron a ver a los visitantes amigos de su padre, mientras caminaban akane recordaba molesta las palabras de su padre, consolada por las palabras de su hermana mayor.

FLASHBACK

-queridas hijas por favor vengan necesito hablar con ustedes_ llamo jirisho un hombre mayor que tenia su cabeza llena de canas y leves rasgos de su cabello negro

Las tres muchachas bajaron y escucharon las palabras de su padre

-hijas mías_ dijo el sr al verlas llegar

-padre dinos que necesitas dijo la mayor, con una sonrisa en su boca

-escuchen con atención, hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven ustedes saben que su madre y yo no teníamos el suficiente dinero para poder mantenernos y sabiendo que venia un bebe en camino nos desesperamos, queríamos darle lo mejor y por eso un amigo que era doctor viendo nuestra desesperación decidió ayudarnos_ dijo tristemente jirisho

-si padre lo sabemos_ contesto nabiki con la seriedad común de ella

-hijas mías, el precio de aquel dinero fue… fue.. . (Respiro y dijo) que si algún hijo que tengamos era mujer se casaría con su hijo que en esa época tenia 2 años

-que?_ pronuncio akane desesperada

-akane no te molestes, perdónennos hijas éramos muy jóvenes y no supimos lo que hacíamos_ dijo entre lagrimas

-hoy en la noche vendrá con su hijo que ya tiene edad de casarse

Akane al oír eso salió corriendo sin escuchar nada mas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al entrar en la sala se vio a un joven de la edad de kasumi, quizá un poco mayor que ella, era muy apuesto, alto de cabellos cafés.

-buenas noches, soy sr. Tofu y este es mi hijo

Todas hicieron una reverencia, akane y nabiki se dieron cuenta la atracción que hubo entre su hermana kasumi y el joven tofu, así que decidieron apoyar esta unión para que se conociesen más.

La noche salió mejor de lo que pensaban, kasumi y el joven tofu se alegraron de conocerse, realmente hacían una linda pareja, lo que alegro a akane es que kasumi había terminado su carrera en gastronomía internacional y el joven tofu era un muy reconocido doctor, se notaba ese amor a primera vista entre los dos y decidieron conocerse mas antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

La noche para ranma y akane había terminado, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, pensando en la terrible tarde que habían tenido, algo en ellos cambio su vida, solo querían terminar con sus vacaciones y empezar la universidad.

Akane en su cuarto hizo un recordatorio de su día pero solo se centro en el recuerdo del joven de ojos azules, "_ese tonto lo odio, pero realmente es muy guapo, nunca había conocido alguien como el, pero no que pienso casi me mata y es un bobo egocéntrico, pero su mirada, hay algo en el que, es tan, no akane basta ese muchacho es un idiota no te permito que pienses en el_"_ akane se quedo pensando en esto hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto ranma tenia pensamientos similares respecto a la chica de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos cafés "esa niña boba, como pudo asustarme así, pero realmente era hermosa, su cabello, su rostro, pero es una grosera descuidada, aparte no era tan bonita como las chicas que me presento mi padre hoy, bueno pero esos ojos que tenia la chica de cabello azul, realmente era hermosa, pero que pienso, yo el gran ranma saotome no puedo permitirme sentir nada ahora, debo terminar mis estudios y concentrarme en las artes marciales," , después de esto se fue a entrenar en su gimnasio para luego irse a dormir.

Las vacaciones ya se terminaban pasaron dos meses después de la cena terrible que vivieron ambos muchachos, ranma tuvo que salir con las hijas de soun, cortesía del terco de su padre, mientras akane veía la felicidad de su hermana kasumi con su ya novio el doc. Tofu.

Ranma y akane ya estaban listos para empezar la universidad, sin saber que un mundo lleno de aventuras les esperaba al día siguiente, el primer día de universidad.

Primer día de clases universidad de nerima:

Llega un muchacho en un carro rojo deportivo, muy hermoso acompañado por una muchacha de largos cabellos cafés, ambos iniciando su primer día de clases.

-ukio ya llegamos_ dijo ranma ansioso de iniciar clases

-si ranchan, pero no te separes de mi, no me quiero perder_ dijo astutamente ukio que quería a ranma por novio.

-este, si ukio, pero recuerda que tenemos diferentes clases_ dijo ranma tratando de salir del apuro, aunque en el poco tiempo que se conocían ukio y ranma se habían vuelto buenos amigos, eso pensaba ranma sin conocer las verdaderas intenciones de la chica

Mientras esto sucedía un carro dejaba a una chica de cabello azul por otra entrada de la universidad, sabia que muchos amigos de su colegio estarían allí y verlos fue una gran emoción para akane. Pero en el instante en que se bajo del carro fue acosada por varias miradas de chicos que al verla se enamoraron de la bella muchacha.

Mientras ranma acompañaba a ukio a su clase de comida japonesa, akane se dirigía a su clase de manejo de empresas.

-bueno ukio me voy a clase, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día_ dijo ranma emocionado

-esta bien ranchan_ mientras terminaba de hablar quiso darle un beso a ranma pero este desapareció velozmente a clases sin fijarse en las intenciones de la chica

Ranma buscaba el aula A204 y cuando la encontró entro y buscaba un asiento ya que todos estaban ocupados menos uno casi al final, así que sin ver a nadie se dirigió hacia allá velozmente, varias miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el chico por parte de las muchachas de su salón, ya que un chico tan guapo y fuerte como él no era común ver todos los días.

El chico se sentó atrás de una muchacha que no se fijo de su presencia y el menos el de ella, como no conocía a nadie saco su celular y empezó a escuchar música hasta que un señor entro a su aula presentándose como su profesor.

-buenos días Sres. Mi nombre es sr. Donse satoru seré su profesor en la materia de MANEJO DE EMPRESAS.

Continuara….

**Bueno sé que le di un cambio a la historia real de ranma, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**=)**


End file.
